shopping and dancing
by Nymphadora.Sirius.Forever
Summary: story 2: set a few months after despair and attraction, how are molly and sean coping with keeping their relationship a secret? and how do they find time to be alone?and how do they spend the time? read on to find out...


Threshold fan fiction

Title: Shopping and Dancing

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from threshold they belong to someone else.

Pairing: molly/cavannah

Summary: Story 2 in the collection. Set a few months after Despair and Attraction.

How are Molly and Cavannah coping with keeping their relationship a secret? And how do they find time to be alone? And how do they spend that time? Read on to find out what Molly and Sean do on a rare day off.

Its 8am on a Saturday morning in March, Molly is asleep in bed in her apartment, she turns over and cuddles into the very warm body next to her, with his arm resting on her hip, and she opens her eyes to see cavannah asleep next to her. She gently kissed him on the cheek then climbed out of bed to go make breakfast.

She walked into the kitchen and put the coffee on. She was just wearing one of Sean's shirts and a pair of black boxer shorts. And her pink fluffy socks

She poured the coffee and buttered their toast then picked up the tray and went back into the bedroom, when she went in Sean was just walking out of the bedroom

" turn back around and go back" she said smiling, she walked past him over to the bedside table and put the coffee and toast on it then turned around and wrapped her arms around cavannah's neck as he put his on her hips and they shared a kiss.

"Morning beautiful" Sean said grinning at molly as he pulled away.

"Morning baby" she said wrapping her arms around his waist as she snuggled into his arms. They stood like that for a few minutes then they parted and climbed back into bed, and had breakfast.

"So what do you want to do today" Sean asked as he played with molly's hand

"I don't know sweetie, anything, as long as iam with you" molly said leaning into his chest she rested her head just above his heart, and her hand over his waist.

"You want to go shopping?" Sean asked

Molly smiled up at him "I could use some new clothes and some new lingerie" she said, when she saw his reaction to that last part she laughed. He had this grin on his face like he was imagining her in her lingerie.

"I definitely like the sound of that"

So they decided to go shopping, they got up and shared a shower then got dressed, molly in a pair of low slung black jeans and a pink tank top and a black suede jacket over the top, and Sean in black jeans, and a black t-shirt and his leather jacket.

They walked out of the apartment hand in hand and down to Seans SUV.

They arrived at the mall about 30 minutes later; they decided to get a coffee first. They were sitting in a booth drinking their coffees and holding hands.

Lucas, Ramsey, and fenway all walked in and Lucas noticed them first

"Guys check it out" he said to the others

Ramsey and fenway turned to where he was looking and saw caffrey and cavannah

"Are they…?" Ramsey said

"Holding hands!" fenway said smiling at the couple.

"So how long do you think they've been dating?" Lucas asked

"3 months" fenway said

"How do you know that?" both Lucas and Ramsey asked

"Because they may not know it but I caught them the day after they got together, I saw cavannah leave molly's room and they kissed as he did"

"I think it's fantastic they both deserve to be happy" Ramsey said

"Yeah I do too" Lucas said

"Me too" fenway said.

"We've been spotted" cavannah said to molly

"Who buy?" she asked, not really caring who knew at this point.

"Lucas, Ramsey, and fenway, their standing over near the counter drinking their coffee's but they haven't realised ive seen them." He said stroking the skin on the back of molly's hand

"Ok, well I think fenway already knew cause he's been giving us weird looks for a while now" molly said.

"Oh well looks like were not unofficial anymore then, so I can do this in threshold command centre then" he said as he leaned across the table and took her face inbetween both of his hands and kissed her passionately.

"Wow" was all molly could say when they came up for air. Cavannah just grinned from ear to ear at her.

"Whose benefit was that for?"

Cavannah was looking over his shoulder at who else had just witnessed their kiss, J.T, his wife and kids had just walked in.

"Shit" he said

Molly turned and saw what he was on about.

There smiling at them was their boss, his wife and kids, aswell as the guys.

Molly went bright red "omg their coming over" molly said as she turned to Sean, who squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry baby" he whispered.

"Caffrey, cavannah, what a surprise to see you two here" j.t said.

"Hay boss" molly said

"So how long?"

"Ummm 3 months" molly said

"Ok, well it's about time" j.t. said smiling widely at them.

"So you're ok with this" Sean asked

"Yes, in the last few months ive noticed how happy you both are especially when you're together, so why would I be unhappy about that? Plus you've both been working better aswell."

"Ok, thank you sir" they both said

"Enjoy your day, and don't forget the ball tonight everyone" he said to the gang.

Then they were alone.

"See you too tonight" the guys said as they walked off.

"Bye" molly and Sean called out.

"Right lets go shopping" molly laughed.

So they spent the next 4 hours shopping at 4 pm they headed home with bagfuls of new clothes etc.

When they got home they unpacked then started to get ready for the ball, molly was just applying her make up, wearing just her underwear, which consisted of a pink bra and matching hipster shorts.

Sean stood in the doorway admiring his beautiful girlfriend.

She really did look sexy as hell in her underwear, he thought.

Molly turned round once she'd finished and saw Sean watching her, she smiled at him as she walked over "see something you like" she said seductively to him.

" oh definitely" he said as his hands came into contact with her hips, he pulled molly as close as he could and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they started to kiss. Once they'd pulled apart, molly looked at the clock.

"Shit, its 6.45pm, we've got to leave in 15 minutes" molly ran into the bedroom and got her gown out of the wardrobe, she'd not let Sean look at it until tonight, she wanted him to see her in it for the first time, as they left for the ball. She pulled off the lid to the box, she'd found it in LA when they were there a few weeks ago and she'd managed to hide it until tonight. She pulled it out of the box; it was a gorgeous shade of pink, with crystals on the corset, and a long flowing skirt that fishtailed out at the back. With crystals on some of the skirt, she slipped into it then did it up. She slipped her pink sandals on, they also has crystals on them aswell. And she picked up the small pink clutch purse to match aswell, and the crystals in her hair went aswell. She had it up in curls with a few hanging down at the side. She looked in the long mirror

"Perfect" she said to herself. She walked out into the living room.

"You ready" she said to Sean, he turned and saw her, he was speechless

"Moll, you look amazing princess" he said walking over to her. He took her hand and they walked out of the apartment and into the car.

They arrived at the ball at precisely 730pm, they walked into the ballroom, and looked around for the others. Sean spotted them over buy the bar. He led molly over to them

"Wow molly" Lucas said

"Thanks Lucas" molly said

"You look beautiful" j.t said

"Thanks boss"

"Your one envied guy cavannah" Ramsey said looking around seeing a lot of the men in the room were looking at molly.

"I know" Sean laughed as he wrapped an arm around molly's waist.

A song came on; it was Mariah Carey's we belong together

"Hay, you want to dance?" seen asked molly

"Id love to baby" molly said taking Seans hand and they walked onto the dance floor and wrapped their arms around each other.

Everyone who worked at threshold saw them dancing, some wondered if they were dating, some didn't think much of it, and some were glad they'd finally admitted how they feel. But whatever anyone thought it was obvious to anyone in the room these two were very much in love.


End file.
